Apricots
by Princess Aquilia
Summary: Lunatic. Moron. Stephanie had called Dean Ambrose all these names. Of course, she never expected it would affect him, the idiot that he was. Not that it did initially; but after she had found out about the apricots, things changed. {One-shot}.


**A/N Post-Battleground AU – For the purposes of the story, Dean will lose the WWE Championship and the PPV is held in his hometown, Cincinnati, Ohio.**

* * *

 **A very special thank you to _LolaWorld_ – for help not only with editing but encouraging me to come up with a different ending – the last one just didn't quite cut it for a one-shot finale!**

* * *

The WWE was in Cincinnati, Ohio, for the PPV Battleground. It didn't even register in Stephanie's mind that this was the moron's (the nickname she occasionally called Dean Ambrose) hometown. She had more important things to deal with. For example, the fact that she had gotten lost due to her storming out of the limo because of a heated argument with her brother, Shane. It was an important PPV for them both. It was Battleground, and it was to determine the WWE Championship; which she was sure would go to Raw. Shane, of course, had other ideas as he always thought he was better of the two.

Their difference of opinions is what got Stephanie so riled up with anger; and now she didn't know where she was, and for awhile, didn't care. She was so lost in her thoughts; she hadn't realized she had walked right into a muddy puddle. It was quick jolt from her current thoughts as reality finally registered. Her feet were aching due to her 6 inch high heels and she had no clue where she was, in addition to her muddy Jimmy Choos. Finally too desperate to care, she accepted aid from a much older woman who called the billionaire into her dingy house to rest.

Stephanie was very much reluctant due to the mere fact this woman was a complete stranger; and the state of the house! But what choice did the Billion-dollar Princess have?

Stephanie walked in and accepted the silent gesture to take a seat. She looked around the small room, and at first glance, she had thought the woman was a huge WWE fan. On the tattered walls of the old house, were newspaper clippings of superstars and there was one clear superstar that took the center of all the photo clippings, it was Ambrose, the lunatic.

Stephanie turned her attention back to her rescuer. The woman boiled water on the hot stove and cooled it down before she poured it into an old wide plastic bucket. Then she placed it by Stephanie's chair. Under any other circumstances the billion-dollar princess would never pamper any part of her skin in something that looked so primitive, but her toenails were so mucky and she knew the hot water would soothe and clean her aching feet.

While Stephanie contently soaked her perfectly manicured feet, the woman spoke to her. She said she deserved to live the way she did because she will never being able to forgive herself for the past. The woman glanced at the newspaper clippings before revealing that her son always sent her money but she could never accept it. The RAW Commissioner, Stephanie, found herself wishing that her hostess had never shared her horrid past mistakes due to the fact that she had really come to like this "peasant" of a woman.

That short afternoon forever changed Stephanie. Staring at the photos on the wall, she was humbled by the fact that someone could suffer so much, and not only get out alive, but be one of the greatest performers in a world renowned wrestling company.

The woman ended up not only nursing the princess' feet back to normal but also guided her to the stadium. Stephanie wanted to thank the woman and offered an exclusive backstage tour. The woman, however, refused. She was still very upset. She wanted to use all of her bottled up anger and use it on Stephanie for how she has treated her son in the past, but how could she? The woman said no one could have treated him worse than she did. Not even cruel, vindictive Stephanie McMahon of the Authority.

And with that, the woman was gone, leaving Stephanie with a bucketful of remorse and sadness.

 **~oOo~**

 _After the Battleground Triple Threat Main Event_

Due to his loss of the WWE Heavyweight championship title, Stephanie felt the need to check up on a certain someone. She knocked on his locker room door, yet no answer. The silence wasn't really a surprise. It was better than being cussed out and ordered to go away at least. Taking a deep breath, Stephanie took the handle pushed open the door.

"Dean?" She called out softly.

There was no reply. Stephanie looked around the room. It was semi dark; yet, in the dim light from the hallway, she could just make out his jacket laying on the floor by the bench and his gym bag thrown casually in the corner. The Lunatic Fringe himself was seated on the floor against the wall parallel to the door; knees up and staring at the opposite wall blankly.

Stephanie came into the room and left her handbag on the bench. She knew Dean was there but didn't say anything just yet. The former Shield affiliate, himself, barely registered her presence, but she didn't mind. Picking up his jacket, Stephanie pulled the sleeves out correctly to the right side before folding the jacket and placing it on the bench. She then she went over to retrieve his gym bag from the corner.

Out of pure curiosity, Dean's eyes left the wall and followed her as she picked up his bag and walked back to the bench. Sitting down, Stephanie began to ruffle through the contents of his gym bag, taking out his clothes, water bottles and whatnot. Far from being angered at his personal belongings being handled, Dean just blinked in shock at the expression on his normally conceited boss' face. Instead of being revolted and conceited as usual, Stephanie had a serene, indifferent look on her visage, shaking her head now and then as if she was disappointed. Disappointed that Dean was so untidy, apparently. Dean merely remained quiet as she folded all his clothing and placed them neatly back inside the bag with his jacket on top. Then Stephanie smiled to herself, seemingly pleased that the bag was now clean and tidy.

Dean just continued to stare at his boss in shock. _What on earth is she doing?_

Then moonlight broke through the night clouds shining on her cheerful face, and it surprised the Lunatic Fringe on how lovely she actually looked when she wasn't being such a snob. Stephanie apparently hadn't notice that Dean was looking at her as she continued her task. She threw the old empty water bottles, and other obvious trash into the rubbish bin. She then proceeded to tighten the cap on the clean half full water bottle he had obviously opened earlier that night and was put on the pocketed side of the bag meant for storing bottles for easy access.

Still seated on the floor, Dean was beginning to think he was finally starting to live up to his psychotic nicknames. Surely he must have lost his mind along with the title. Either that, or aliens kidnapped the real Stephanie and were stupid enough to replace her with this one.

Meanwhile, Stephanie had put down Dean's gym bag and picked up her handbag, and just when Dean felt relieved she was going to leave, she merely opened the bag and took out two yellowish round balls.

 _Well at least things are back to normal_ , he mused. _She's going to pick on my masculinity and insult me._

Dean thought he'd be relieved but he wasn't. The kind motherly act Stephanie had just performed together with his past, he knew this was just going to hurt and he mentally tried to brace himself.

However, Stephanie continued to remain silent as she went over to the wash basin to cleanse her hands and whatever she was holding; before finally coming up to the temporary owner of the locker room. Dean was prepared for the coldness she was about to dish out...or was he?

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _She would find a tearful Dean sitting against the wall, trying to fix his broken toy. After the incidents. She would get two apricots, one for him and one for her. After the merciless insults. Gingerly she would hand him one, and then slowly sit down next to him, and try to at least enjoy the moment. After the cruel beatings. She just hoped the apricot, his favourite snack, would make Dean feel better. After all she had done to her young son, Dean, who took it all without fighting back._

 _What had become of a woman with no job whose husband was in jail and left her to raise a young child? Alcohol and a very nasty temper. And little Dean bore the brunt of it all._

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

Stephanie smiled pleasantly and held one out to him. "Would you like one?"

Dean looked at the round yellowish, fuzzy fruit in her hand. Wait – _an apricot_?

Still feeling dumbstruck, Dean reached out and took the apricot. Stephanie's eyes sparkled as her face relaxed in relief that he accepted her gift – and perhaps her apologies too.

Dean was surprised once again as she gracefully, skirt and all, sat down against the wall beside him and began to eat the other apricot.

Shrugging, Dean turned back to staring at the opposite wall and took a bite of his fruit, chewing thoughtlessly. Sensing a stare, he turned back to her. Stephanie was watching him intently. Great, he was chewing with his mouth open, _like a giraffe_! She thought for a moment but then quickly saw the lost little boy inside and squashed her critique of the young man's eating habits.

"Is it sweet?" she asked quietly.

Dean didn't notice it before, but yes. Unlike so many sour ones he had tasted with his mother – which the flavor was bouncing off his emotions than his taste buds – this was different.

"Like you, it's surprisingly is." He replied.

Stephanie chuckled. "I guess I deserved that,"

Suddenly the locker room brightened as the light was switch on.

"Er- Dean?"

Stephanie and the Lunatic Fringe turned their heads to find a bewildered Roman Reigns standing by the doorway, his fingers frozen on the light switch.

"What's up, bro?" Dean asked.

Roman's eyes shifted from Dean to Stephanie and back again. "I could ask you the same thing," he replied, slowly getting over his shock and dropping his hand from the switch.

Dean shrugged and held out his apricot. "Want a bite?"

Roman barely began to shake his head no, when Triple H and Seth Rollins appeared.

"Reigns," Hunter said, "Have you seen my wife?"

In answer, Roman just stepped back out into the hallway, which gave Triple H a good view of the locker room inside.

"WHAT THE-"

"Hi, honey," Stephanie greeted calmly. "Hi, Seth."

Triple H wasn't sure what to make of the sight before him. Here his wife was sitting side by side with a superstar she claimed was a moron. Not to mention a wrestler that was much younger than him whom the female fans (as well as the divas) were quite taken with. Hunter knew it was really stupid but he began to see red as the green monster growled in his chest. Of course, Stephanie hadn't mentioned to him that the older woman who helped her and brought her safely back to the stadium was Dean's mother.

Dean just shrugged and took another bite of his apricot.

Seth blinked. "Hey, we never sat like this and ate,"

"Don't be jealous, Seth," Stephanie scolded. "You've eaten with Hunter plenty of times,"

"Yeah, don't be jealous, Seth," Dean echoed impishly.

"Ambrose!" Seth exclaimed, irritated.

Dean just grinned at him.

"Steph sweetie," Hunter addressed his wife, "Can I talk to you?" he gestured to the door with his head.

"Sure," Stephanie replied, secretly enjoying Hunter's jealousy. Of course, she didn't plan for her husband to suffer much longer. But the attention from him was wonderful!

She moved to help herself up but Dean was already on his feet and took her by the arm to help her.

"Thank you," Stephanie smiled at him before turning to Hunter. "Shall we?"

Still bewildered, Hunter let her take his arm.

As they passed by him, Stephanie handed Seth her apricot. "Here; now there's one for you and one for Dean, you silly child. Thank God Roman wouldn't complain, I don't have another one here."

"I was just going to ask Dean for one, actually," Roman replied wryly.

Stephanie sighed as Lunatic Fringe burst out laughing.

"Anyway, see you at RAW tomorrow, Dean." Stephanie turned back to smile at him.

"But I'm on Smackdown,"

"Not anymore," Stephanie replied. Earlier, she had asked her brother to switch superstars. No threats or cajoling. Shane was so relieved his little sister was safe after she got lost getting off their limo halfway to the stadium; he gave in to the first thing she asked for.

The Lunatic Fringe held up his fruit. "Are you planning to pelt me with apricots?"

Stephanie's eyes sparkled. "Maybe,"

Hunter had enough. "Okay, goodbye!" he said, subsequently whisking his wife away.

"Wait a sec," Dean looked at Seth and Roman, "Where's the championship belt?"

And that sparked an argument between the former brothers.

From the quarrel, Dean had surmised that they had brawled into the crowd, and the WWE security was still trying to catch the fan that got a hold of the championship belt and ran with it.

At long last Roman and Seth calmed down from exhaustion, the Powerhouse more concerned about his Lunatic Brother being so quiet all this time. It wasn't like Dean to keep his mouth shut for long – even when eating.

Dean, however, simply leaned his head back against the wall and smiled to himself as Roman and Seth unconsciously sat down next to him.

"Now all three of us don't have the belt," Seth complained.

"We have apricots," the Lunatic Fringe put in, taking another bite out of his.

"We have each other," Roman said, before he could stop himself.

Suddenly, Seth's apricot didn't taste so sweet anymore. Dean, however, looked over and smiled at the Powerhouse.

"Rematch," Seth demanded. "Another Triple Threat,"

"Boring," Dean commented. "How about a Fatal Four Way?"

Roman nodded. "Or-"

"TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!" Seth almost shouted. "Just the three of us!"

Roman studied his former little brother's expression. "I thought you'd prefer a one on one for the title? Why so insistent it _has_ to be a Triple Threat, and it _has_ to be against _both_ Dean and me?"

Seth just growled and tossed the apricot expertly into the rubbish bin.

"Awwww!" Dean exclaimed, throwing an arm around the Architect's shoulders. "Little Sethi misses us."

"I do not!"

"Do too,"

Seth threw Dean's arm off. "Do NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"…What's going on here?"

Stephanie came back in, and Roman never thought he'd be so happy to see her.

Seth got up in a huff but Dean remained quiet. The Lunatic Fringe started feeling awkward again, sensing Stephanie didn't come back here for Seth.

Roman also got to feet, more tired of the evening's weirdness than his PPV match. "Well, goodnight everyone," he said before heading off to his locker room to retrieve his belongings.

"Yeah, whatever," Seth followed after him to his own locker room, leaving Dean wishing he was still getting pinned for his championship belt. Or getting pummeled. _Anything_ was better than this!

Trying (and failing) to ignore the awkward atmosphere, the Lunatic Fringe slowly got off the floor.

"…Dean," Stephanie addressed the former champ as he picked up his gym bag.

Dean finally looked at her. Stephanie's hands were clasped as she slowly rubbed them together. The Lunatic Fringe had never seen her look so nervous before. Actually, he had never seen her look nervous, period.

Stephanie decided to swallow her pride for the second time. Walking purposely towards him, she put her arms around the Lunatic Fringe and squeezed gently, like she did for her own children when they needed comfort.

Dean staggered a little in his astonishment, taken aback by her affection. Stephanie, apparently, was undeterred, and continued to hug him.

"Er, okay," Dean said, awkwardly patting her shoulder.

Finally Stephanie let go, and the Lunatic Fringe was surprised to see her blinking rapidly a few times as if she was trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah, er- goodnight," Dean shouldered his gym bag and headed down the hallway to the car park.

Stephanie sighed. Well what did she expect?

"Goodnight," she said quietly to the empty room.

 **~oOo~**

 _Raw_

Dean won the rematch for the WWE Championship. Roman heartily congratulated his brother but with promises the Lunatic Fringe wouldn't have the title for long.

Previously seated at ringside, but now on their feet, Stephanie clapped along with her husband, Triple H and Mick Foley. Still applauding, Stephanie turned and leaned slightly towards her manager to confirm (and with not much snobbishness) that bringing Dean to Raw was indeed a good business strategy.

But she never would have anticipated what happened next.

The crowd drew a breath as Stephanie was spontaneously caught in a hug by the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose.

The RAW Commissioner was completely taken aback as she stood frozen to the spot.

"Congrads, Dean!" Mick laughed.

Finally, over her astonishment, Stephanie happily retuned Dean's hug before congratulating the new WWE Champion.

"Stephanie?" he said. "Can I ask you something?"

Stephanie let go smiled up at him. "Yes, Dean?"

"Do you have more apricots?"

His reply seemed so innocent, Triple H, Roman _and_ Seth had to laugh.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
